


Fate Had Finally Found Me

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural, Transformers (Bayverse)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Witwicky must be saved at all costs. Crossover between SPN/Transformers (the Michael Bay directed movie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate Had Finally Found Me

I looked down from my vantage point on the top of a high rise building, scanning the skies for incoming attacks. My body felt tired, more tired than it had done in a while, battered and bruised almost beyond all recognition. Exhaustion went bone deep, soul deep, but there was no time to stop. I could not stop. Fate would not have it otherwise, in this never ending fight we were currently engaged in.

I looked up to the skies, rain pouring down in a ceaseless deluge like it had been doing for the past hour and a half, thunder and lightning now threatening to tear the sky to pieces above our very heads. The noise of the storm was deafening, but even the thunder was drowned out by the sounds of the raging battle going on all around me.

I watched as far below me, Zachariah and Uriel joined forces to lay waste to various Decepticons ranged across the street.

I closed my eyes for an instant, sighing deeply, wearily, before I heard Dean's voice, calling me to arms once again, and I had to obey. He sounded desperate as he battled another of those damned Decepticons. Another flash of lightning tore the sky apart, and thunder roared directly overhead. Time started to blur into a meaningless stream of fight after fight after battle, all merging into one, yet all I could remember clearly, all that I heard with any clarity was Dean's voice, calling to me, calling for me, and every time I obeyed.

I made a move to go to his side, to help him, involuntarily flinching when a Decepticon roared overhead, lower than the clouds, yet still far enough overhead to not be an immediate problem. I ducked, involuntarily, flinching again at the loud noise of his passing, mindful of another impending fight with the imposing Starscream.

I looked up at the skies, seeing my way was now clear, before I spread my wings and coasted down to Dean's side, as another of the Decepticons - Megatron - came forward, hell bent on trying to reach Optimus Prime stationed behind us.

I raised my hand, throwing the full force of my angelic nature into Megatron's metallic hide, pushing him forcefully into the building behind him, sparks trailing and flying into the storm tossed air around him, before the sparks died down under the onslaught of rainfall.

"Thank you, Castiel," came Optimus Prime's tired metallic voice behind me.

I said nothing to the giant Autobot, merely nodded out a no problem, too tired to speak. A flash of yellow caught my eye, as Bumblebee curved through the air in an attempt to save a fragile human life.

That life belonged to Sam Witwicky, the real reason why we were all here. Sam was one of the sixty six seals. The Decepticons - the bad guys we were fighting - had been sent by Lilith to kill him, to stop him from reaching the All Spark - the strange cube that gave Autobots and Decepticons life - and so opening another Seal with the spill of his blood. The angels in my garrison, along with Dean and Sam Winchester, even Bobby Singer had teamed up with the Autobots - the good guys - to save Sam Witwicky.

So far, the Autobots were winning, but it came at a price. Fallen comrades littered the floor, Autobots, humans and angels alike, dead, dying, injured, broken. I sighed, resting momentarily against Dean, watching as Bumblebee saved Sam Witwicky from attack. Nearby, two more Autobots, Jazz and Ratchet, came flying in to smash Starscream from the skies as he dipped too low to the ground in a bid to reach Sam Witwicky.

Starscream crashed into the side of a nearby building, a ball of flame and blackened smoke reaching up to the skies, mingling with the thunderclouds ahead. Ashes fell around us like snow, settling upon the ground and mixing with the puddles flooding across the street. Lightning arced down, hitting a building, shattering windows into glass strewn scatters, which covered the ground around us, thankfully harming no one. I noticed that Optimus Prime had shielded us with his large body, just in case.

I noticed Megatron struggling to his feet, as Sam Witwicky coursed forward on tired feet, holding the All Spark in fatigued fingers, Bumblebee guarding the human's back closely, yellow fingers, arms, body tensed, to defend his human charge.

I smiled slightly at the sight, finding that in a way, I identified with the ever silent Autobot. Like Bumblebee, I too, had a human charge; the very charge I was still leaning against, Dean Winchester. It seemed odd to identify strongly with what was just an over-sized robot, but still, I did. Both Bumblebee and I would give everything we had for the humans in our charge, would give our existence for them if we could.

I tensed slightly, watching as Sam Witwicky reached Megatron, feeling Dean's body tense also, beneath my coat covered arm.

"What's he doing?" Dean hissed to me, and all I could do was shake my head at him.

I had no ready reply for him.

"I don't know," I admitted, eyes wide, as I continued to stare at Sam's actions before us.

"He'll get himself killed," Dean shouted, starting forward as though to stop the young human.

I reached out, pulled him back, and shook my head forcefully at the hunter.

"No, Dean, leave him! Sam knows what he's doing, and Bumblebee will look after him, protect him," I said.

"How can you be so sure he will, Cas?" Dean asked, looking as though he wanted to go to Sam Witwicky's side anyway.

"It's what I would do," was all I said, and all that I needed to say.

Dean's arm relaxed beneath my grip, but I did not drop my hand. I continued holding onto Dean's arm, watching as Sam Witwicky plunged the All Spark cube into Megatron's chest. A bright light shone, illuminating the air around us brighter than even the brightest lightning bolt had, sparkling off the windows, and glittering on Optimus Prime's chrome fenders behind us.

Both Dean and I shielded our eyes, as Bumblebee stood proud behind Sam Witwicky, helping the human down from Megatron's still glowing form, as the All Spark disintegrated, killing of Megatron's life force.

The All Spark was gone, and Sam Witwicky was still alive. The Seal had not broken and we had won - at least this time, we had. Relief washed through me, and I felt Dean's arms around me in a sudden hug, and I hugged him back.

Against all the odds, we'd won, crossed the great divide and defeated Lilith. That was all that mattered - for now. There would always be a next time, but that would have to be dealt with when it happened.

For now, we had won, and it felt good.

fin


End file.
